NLMW : Be Mine
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So yeah, was bored one day/yesterday. My favorite couples from Fairy Tail and it's just, I don't know. I wanted to write this, I wrote it, doesn't matter if you like it or not. Takes place on V Day, know V Day passed months ago. It'd be funny if it was V Day next year then that last sentence would make no sense at all. How'd V Day pass? It's V Day now? Hahaha. Natsu/Lucy Mest/Wendy


**BlackLynx17: I should actually be working on BYDK, but I'm not... sorry. I'm also aware that it's not valentine's day, I didn't plan on having this on valentine's. I just wanted to write a fanfiction with these two couples and it just came out like this. Be nice. These are my two favorite couples in Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**NLMW**

**Be Mine**

**.**

"Ho, ho, ho, ho... am I late?" Natsu asked holding onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Technically yes, but they are as well so I guess not." Doranbolt said watching him try and breath.

"Sorry, you wouldn't believe how many stores were all out of sale of stuffed bears." Natsu said leaning back up.

"You are aware what day it is, aren't you? Didn't you buy your bear weeks ago?" He asked.

"Is that what you did? Thanks for telling me!"

Doranbolt shrugged, "thought you'd be smart enough."

"Well I wasn't smart enough!... Wait a second!"

Droanbolt started laughing at him and Natsu shoved him lightly.

"Shut up Mest... so what you get her?" He asked.

"White bear bigger than her cat with a pink bow on it and some flowers. Oh, and a balloon." Doranbolt said holding up the bag.

Natsu whistled, "daaamn. She got you whipped, doesn't she?"

"Shut up Natsu, she didn't want anything but some flowers and a date with me."

"Aw, Wendy's so sweet. Now Lucy, she knows me. She knows I never get her what she wants so she allowed me to get me whatever! As long as I included chocolate."

Doranbolt rolled his eyes, "idiot."

"Gosh, this is going to be a looong day. I can feel it. Why do we have to go out today again?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day idiot!" Doranbolt yelled.

"I know that! I'm asking why is it so important for couples to go out during Valentine's Day."

"Heads up Natsu, don't ask Lucy that unless you want to get hit."

"Thanks for the warning."

Doranbolt sighed and looked at his watch, where was his girlfriend at? She was never this late before... oh that's right. She was with Lucy, of course they were going to be late. Doranbolt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the sky. His switched the bag in his hands and rolled his shoulders.

"I always wondered, but how does it feel to kiss someone so much shorter than you?"

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow, wanting to punch his idiotic friend.

"I'm just asking, Lucy is only like this shorter than me," Natsu said showing with his hand, "so I just bend my head and it's easy. Wendy though is like all the way here, and you're all the way up there so I'm thinking you have to bend like all the way down and it's- Hey! Lucy!" Natsu cheered waving his hand in the air.

That was the perfect moment for the girls to come because Doranbolt was really about to deck Natsu out and tell the girls he fell down some stairs. He looked up and saw Wendy smiling at him, jogging over to reach him with her pink dress fluttering in the wind.

"Doranbolt!" She cheered jumping into his arms.

Doranbolt smiled as he caught her and spun her around. Natsu met up with Lucy halfway and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"Hey babe." He smirked.

"Hi Natsu, Happy Valentine's Day." Lucy giggled.

Natsu smiled and turned around, seeing Doranbolt still spinning Wendy.

"They really are a childish couple." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, and he's supposed to be older than us. Seems like we're the more mature couple."

Lucy shoved him lightly and dug in her purse, holding out a small box for Natsu.

"Here you go love." She said blushing lightly.

Natsu grinned as he held up a teddy bear back for her, holding a box of chocolates.

"Love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu, thanks. I think I'll call him... Ame."

Natsu took the ribbon off his box and let it fall to the ground, opening it up to reveal a hair clip in shape of some flames.

"Dude!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Knew you would like it, here. Let me see it." Lucy said grabbing it.

She brushed down one of Natsu's spikes and clipped it down.

"There, now your hair will stay down."

"Thanks love."

"I missed you Doranbolt." Wendy mumbled into chest.

He chuckled, "we saw each other yesterday and talked to each other this morning."

"Still too long." She said stubbornly.

She looked up at her boyfriend and stood on her tippy toes, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Doranbolt smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"See? Look how far he has to bend down to kiss her, she's so short."

Doranbolt pulled back and glared at Natsu, "shut up man."

Wendy, Natsu and Lucy started giggling.

"It's alright Doranbolt, Natsu's just being Natsu." Wendy told rubbing his arms.

"Why'd you have to invite him to our date again?"

"Because Mest, it's more fun with more people!" Lucy said walking over with Natsu holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt, we'll ditch them later though." Wendy whispered winking at him.

Doranbolt smiled and kissed his girlfriend again. Wendy giggled when he pulled away and held out her gift.

"Happy Valentine's Wendy."

Wendy grinned from ear to ear as she grabbed the present and opened it up. She squealed jumping up and down; Natsu and Lucy covered their ears and flinched.

"Thank you so much Doranbolt, aw I love you so much! Look how cute he is! Aw and he's holding flowers! And the balloon! AHHHH!" Wendy squealed.

Doranbolt chuckled while Natsu and Lucy shared a smile.

"I'm naming him Doranbolt!"

"Wendy, isn't that your thirtieth Doranbolt named doll?" Natsu asked.

"She can name it whatever she wants too Natsu, it's her doll." Doranbolt glared at him.

"Aw, I love you Doranbolt! But I don't love you as much as I love the real Doranbolt! Speaking of Doranbolt's, Happy Valentine's Day Doranbolt!" Wendy cheered pulling out a little pink bag with a ribbon on it.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her.

"What was with you girls and the small gifts this year?" Natsu asked.

"Mest, I give you permission to smack Natsu next time he says something stupid." Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce," Doranbolt responded looking in his small bag.

He lifted up his eyebrows and stared at Wendy who only winked and blew him a kiss. He cleared his throat, his face heating up, as he placed the small bag in his pocket.

"So what she get'cha?" Natsu asked.

"None of your business, let's go Wendy." Doranbolt said grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"No fair! They're already trying to ditch us Lucy." He pouted.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll never ditch you." Lucy smiled hugging his shoulder.

"Ha! Hear that Mest?"

"Congratulations Natsu."

"Lucy, he's being mean. Why am I best friends with him again?"

"I don't know Natsu, there must be some reason though."

"Hurry up guys! You're lagging behind!"

"Don't tell them that Wendy, what will we do if they actually catch up?"

"Mest stop being a butt!"

"Hehehe, we're already starting off at a wonderful Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Wow look at that! Oh and those! Hey there's a kite there! Why can't we fly a kite Doranbolt? We should fly a kite one day, oh! We should invite all our friends to fly kites and have a kite flying contest!"

"How do you keep up with that energy?" Natsu asked walking beside his friend.

"I honestly don't know myself." Doranbolt said watching his girlfriend run around.

"It's love." Lucy giggled.

"Hurry up you two! I can see the roller coasters from here!" Wendy waved at them.

"Love huh? How come I get tired easily being around you then?" Natsu asked.

"You have my permission Mest." Lucy said.

"That stupid question was directed at you, not me Luce." Doranbolt laughed before catching up with his girlfriend.

"Aw Lucy, I love you. Please don't hate me." Natsu pouted.

"I'd never hate you Natsu, just dislike you strongly. Come on, they're ditching us again." Lucy said tugging him ahead.

"I think we should ditch them, have them come to us." Natsu grinned.

"If we ditched them Natsu they wouldn't come after us. Well, maybe Wendy would but Mest would overpower her and we'd never see them again until tomorrow."

"Hear that Mest? Why you got to be such a loser?!" Natsu called.

Doranbolt held out the middle finger towards Natsu making him laugh.

"Be nice you two, it's Valentine's Day! We're all supposed to be lovey dovey." Wendy pouted turning around.

"I dare you to try and be lovey dovey with my girl Natsu." Doranbolt said.

"Well I double dare you the same with Lucy Doran-bolt." Natsu said.

"Hey! That's not being lovey dovey! And Natsu! Only I can call him Doranbolt!" Wendy pouted.

Doranbolt smirked as he threw an arm around Natsu's shoulder and messed up his hair.

"You heard my girl, is this lovely dovey enough Wens?" Doranbolt asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, Natsu doesn't look very happy." Lucy said tilting her head side to side.

"You heard the girls Nats, smiles!" Doranbolt chuckled pulling up his cheeks.

Lucy and Wendy giggled snapping pictures of their boyfriends while Natsu fought Doranbolt off of him.

"Alright already, we'll be friends. We are friends, let's get going alright? The place is going to be packed when we get there." Natsu said.

"Oooh! Oooh! Can we ride the teacups first Doranbolt?!" Wendy cheered grabbing onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Whatever you want Wendy."

"Let's eat first Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Wendy wants to ride the teacups though, we'll be separated and remember what I told you Natsu." Lucy lectured.

"That's alright Natsu, we can eat first! I'm hungry!" Wendy smiled at him.

"Hooray for Wendy! Hope you're treating her as good as you should be Doranbolt."

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and the four of them continued down the path, making their way to the amusement park. Couples got in for half off on Valentine's Day so the park was filled with couples ages young to old. Everyone got their tickets and immediately headed towards the nearest restaurant in the amusement park, having their fill. Doranbolt and Lucy watched as Natsu and Wendy scarfed down everything in sight.

"Boy do I feel bad for you, I don't have to pay for Natsu's meals but you do for your girlfriend." Lucy said taking a sip of her tea.

"It isn't that bad if I cook for her, only when we go out to eat does she burn a whole through my wallet."

"Doranbolt, Doranbolt, try this!" Wendy smiled holding out a cookie.

Doanbolt leaned over and took a bite, licking his lips.

"Sweet."

"I know, isn't it? Natsu! Try this!" Wendy said shoving the cookie in his mouth.

"Oh God, are there any more?"

"Yes! I only have a dozen though, so you can have two."

"I completely understand; those cookies were delicious."

"I only have a dozen, so you can have two." Lucy repeated slowly as she shook her head to Doranbolt.

"I completely understand." Doranbolt repeated right after.

"Ever wonder if we're dating the wrong people Mest? The two of them are so much alike."

"Even if we were I'd never hand Wendy over, no offense to you though. You're just not my type."

Lucy giggled, "I can see that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked wiping her mouth off.

"Yeah, and why aren't you eating?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing; not hungry." The two of them recited.

Wendy and Natsu shared a look.

"Ever think we're dating the wrong person?" She asked tilting her head.

"Wendy, I was wondering the same exact thing."

Doranbolt and Lucy started chuckling to themselves, leaving Natsu and Wendy clueless.

"The truth is every time I see Natsu eat like he does, I lose my appetite." Lucy whispered.

"I perfected that, all you need to do is focus on your own food until you're done, then look at them." Doranbolt told her.

"Really? Won't they wonder why we aren't looking at them though?"

"Does it look like they'll really notice?"

Lucy looked over at Wendy and Natsu who had their eyes only focused on the food in front of them.

"I'll have to try that out next time."

"It works, trust me." Doranbolt said reaching for another cookie.

Wendy smiled as she handed him one, taking a sip from her juice box before passing that to him too. Doranbolt took a sip and Natsu started laughing; he pulled out his camera and snapped a picture. Doranbolt threw the juice box at his head when he was done with it.

"Alright, I'm stuffed." Wendy sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Wait, wait, wait," Natsu said shoving food in his mouth.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat like Wendy, rubbing their bellies.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too."

"Check please." Doranbolt asked a nearby waiter.

"You two would make a cute couple." Lucy said leaning on her hand.

Wendy and Natsu looked at each other and cringed.

"That's just weird, I love Natsu as a brother." Wendy said.

"Yeah and Wendy couldn't be anything more to me than a sister! Now you too on the other hand." Natsu said then paused.

Both their eyes widened and they started going hysterical.

"Don't leave me for a blondie like Lucy Doranbolt." Wendy cried.

"You better not be getting any ideas about my girlfriend Mest! I'll kick your ass!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy and Doranbolt moved their chairs away from each other and sighed, trying to calm down their lovers.

"I'll never leave you for Lucy, Wendy. I don't love her like that." Doranbolt comforted.

"Are you serious Natsu? I'm not ever his type. Look at me compared to Wendy." Lucy tried, hers failed though.

"Oh, so you wish you were his type. I see now Lucy, you were only using me to get to Doranbolt. And I actually loved you."

"No Natsu! Wendy, help me out here." Lucy begged.

Wendy was too busy being mesmerized by her boyfriend though and kissing him across the table.

"Natsu, I love you. Calm down." Lucy said.

"Did you cheat on me with him?"

"What?! No! Natsu! You're acting ridiculous!" Lucy screeched.

"I know, just teasing you a little. If you ever did leave me for Mest though I'd have to kill him and make it look like an accident." Natsu said.

Wendy pulled away from Doranbolt and smacked Natsu.

"No you idiot, I'd have to kill him and make it look like an accident." She pouted.

"Wendy, he'd kiss my girlfriend."

"Well he'd cheat on me!"

...

"Good point, I'll let you beat him up a bit before I finish off the job."

"Alright, deal." Wendy said shaking his hand.

"Why are you guys shaking hands?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy, why are you agreeing on killing me?" Doranbolt asked.

"I can't take you down by myself Doranbolt, just look at me." Wendy pouted.

"You sure could get away with it though?" Lucy giggled.

"Just don't cheat on her Mest and you have nothing to worry about." Natsu said.

"When did we ever get on the subject of cheating?!" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Just then the check came breaking everyone's thoughts as they pulled out their wallets.

"My turn! My turn!" Wendy said holding out her credit card.

"It's Valentine's Day though, what did we agree about holidays?" Doranbolt asked.

Wendy growled as she shoved her credit card back in her wallet.

"You guys actually fight over that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and I swear Doranbolt tries everything to make sure I don't pay." Wendy mumbled watching him place some cash on the table.

"Really? I never try to pay the bill, it's just Natsu's job to do it." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy, a lot. Maybe I should date Wendy. At least she wouldn't make me pay every time." Natsu said throwing some cash on the table as well.

"Why should I pay for your meals if you order like five different dishes? I wonder how you even pay for it! I wonder how Mest pays for Wendy's meals as much as they go out."

"Doranbolt is a bank robber, that's how." Wendy giggled.

"Yup, we're Bonnie and Clyde. She drives the getaway car." Doranbolt said getting up.

He held out a hand for Wendy who grabbed it and immediately latched herself onto him.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Lucy fawned getting up herself.

Natsu smirked and latched himself onto Lucy's arm, "aren't we cute?"

Lucy started laughing, "no!"

Wendy laughed as well as the group walked out of the restaurant. Now with their bellies full they had nothing else to do but go on rides now. Of course they went on the teacups first, which Natsu immediately regretted after eating as much as he did so Lucy had to stop spinning the cup and let it go naturally. He wondered how Wendy was able to just spin and spin and spin while Doranbolt leaned back and relaxed.

"That was fun! Again!" Wendy cheered when it was over.

"Not again, never again." Natsu said holding a hand over his mouth.

Wendy blinked and walked over to him, patting his back.

"There, there." She said.

"Why don't we play some games until your stomach's better Natsu?" Lucy suggested.

"Hooray! Let's play the shooting one Doranbolt!" Wendy cheered running off.

"Wait for us Wendy!" Doranbolt yelled running after her.

"He acts like her father sometimes, it's so cute." Lucy giggled.

"She's so childish, if he doesn't then she'll get lost, and it maybe cute to them but when you act like my mother that's anything but cute." Natsu grinned.

"Oh shut up Natsu and let's get going, before I make Wendy take you on the teacups again." Lucy grinned.

Natsu paled and hurried up to the game stands. They met up with Doranbolt and Wendy at the shooting stand. Natsu immediately paid the vendor as he picked up a gun and challenged Doranbolt, beating him mercilessly and handing the small bunny prize to Lucy.

"You suck Mest." Natsu said blowing on his gun.

"Is that a challenge I hear Natsu?" He asked.

"If you're up for it."

Wendy and Lucy sighed and shook their heads. What did they really care though? Their boyfriends would win them things and it was sort of funny seeing them compete against each other. They tried the shooting game again, Natsu winning once again winning Lucy another bunny. Next they moved on to basketball and played that three times, Wendy won a huge puppy doll. After that was the water shooting game, Wendy and Lucy joined that one and Lucy ended up winning that round. She won a dragon doll and gave it to Natsu. The most brutal one was trying to knock down the bottles with a baseball. No matter how much they tried it'd always end up with a tie. Soon Wendy couldn't fit all her dolls in her small bag and Lucy couldn't carry anymore so they ordered their boyfriends to stop.

Natsu was feeling better, but before they could leave the games Wendy had to play her favorite one. Throwing the hoops onto the bottles.

"I don't understand how good she is with this." Doranbolt said watching her.

"There's no way she's that lucky to never miss one ever, no way." Lucy said.

"I hate this game." Natsu growled.

Wendy threw hoop after hoop, getting all of them in. She won a big blue monkey as her prize and walked over to Lucy.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy!" Wendy smiled.

"Aw Wendy, I love you. Hold on one second." She said running off to the throwing the ball on the lily pad game.

Now that one was her specialty and she came back with a big purple cobra.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" She grinned.

"Aw Lucy I love you." Wendy said hugging her.

"Dude, that is kinda hot." Natsu said.

Doranbolt smacked him in the back of the head.

"Alright, now I'm hearing what you're hearing."

Finally after the games they started going on the roller coasters, which most girls would have thought was unromantic but Wendy and Lucy didn't have a care in the word. They screamed and screeched, held onto the bars and their boyfriends for their dear lives. There was only one ride Wendy wasn't tall enough to ride, which Natsu found simply hilarious which made Doranbolt punch him again. Instead the couple went on the merry go round while Lucy and Natsu went on it.

"This is much more fun." Wendy said sitting on a horse.

"Is it really?" Doranbolt asked her.

"No, why couldn't I be tall enough! This amusement park is racist! And sexist!" Wendy started crying.

Doranbolt sighed with a small on his face as he got off his horse to comfort his girlfriend.

"If you had to go on that ride without me or on this one with me, which would you prefer?" He asked kissing away her tears.

"You wouldn't mind if I went without you-"

"Wendy-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Of course I would go on without you."

"Wendy!"

Wendy started laughing, then really started laughing as Doranbolt tickled her ribs.

"And I didn't go on without you, what was I thinking?" He asked himself.

"HAHAHA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU DORANBOLT!" Wendy cried.

"Yeah, yeah." Doranbolt said with a smile.

"You think we should interrupt?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he looks like he's trying to kill her." Natsu said.

"Hey guys! We're done!" Lucy called out waving.

Doranbolt and Wendy looked up, the ride slowing down before completely stopping. The two of them walked out and Wendy threw herself at Lucy while Doranbolt grabbed the dolls.

"Thank God you saved me." She said.

"Doranbolt, are you teasing Wendy again?" Lucy asked.

"... no."

"He's lying Lucy!" Wendy cried.

Doranbolt chuckled to himself.

"Alright guys, I think it's about that time we head to the tunnel of love." Natsu sang deeply.

"No, please don't leave me with him alone." Wendy whined.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I promise I won't tickle you again." Doranbolt said losing his grin.

Wendy stared at him, "promise?"

"I promise."

She continued to stare and saw the corner of his lips turn up slightly.

"He's lying!"

Doranbolt started laughing again.

"Stop teasing her already Mest, it's alright Wendy. Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Lucy said taking her away.

"Alright Lucy." She said following her.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Natsu asked.

"I couldn't help it, she's so cute to tease." Doranbolt said following after them.

Wendy's frown turned upside once she bought herself a three scoop ice cream sundae with extra sprinkles, chocolate drizzle and whip cream with strawberries on top. Lucy stuck with a single scoop. For a second the boys lost their girlfriends and couldn't find them through the crowds. When they did finally find them, they had some... unwanted company.

"For the last time, I said beat it!" Lucy growled.

"Aw girls, don't be like that." A guy who just couldn't get a clue and who Lucy was about to hit in the face if he didn't said.

"Seems you picked a feisty one bro, now my girl is all calm." His friend who Wendy was pretending didn't exist said.

She just stared at the sky, eating her ice cream and kicking her legs. Doranbolt and Natsu saw red and started marching over to them.

"Come on, let's take you out to a bite to eat."

"That's it! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Lucy said winding back her fist.

"Come on girly, I know a great place we can make-out at." The other said grabbing Wendy's hand.

The ice cream in the hand slipped and fell onto the ground. Wendy watched in slow motion the horror of her ice cream slowly turning over and falling top first on the ground. Her eyes widened and tears came to the corner of her eyes.

"My... ice... cream..." she whispered before full blown out crying.

Lucy paused her punch to look at Wendy, the other guys staring at the now crying girl too. While they were distracted Natsu grabbed the one flirting with his girl and punched in right in the jaw while Doranbolt threw the other guy over the bench and towards a trashcan.

"Wendy." He said worriedly.

"My! My! My!" She cried.

Natsu hurled the guy on top of the other guy and dusted his hands off.

"Took you long enough to find us." Lucy said covering her ears.

"You shouldn't have ran off like that, and what did I teach you about men like those?" Natsu asked.

"I was going to do something about it, but Wendy here started crying because they knocked over her ice cream." Lucy said over the cried.

Doranbolt looked down and spotted her ice cream on the ground.

"Was that it Wendy? Don't worry, I'll buy you some more. Please stop crying." Doranbolt said stroking her hair

Wendy stiffed and quivered her lip, "weally?"

"Yes really." Doranbolt smiled.

"Triple scoop with extra sprinkles-"

"And chocolate drizzle and whip cream with strawberries just the way you like it."

Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears away, throwing herself at Doranbolt.

"What took you so long?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, come on now. Let's go get you that ice cream."

Wendy was once again happy, walking hand and hand with Doranbolt as they headed to the tunnel of love with their friends. The line was long, but wasn't a long wait. Wendy was able to finish her ice cream before she went on with Doranbolt, the two of them kissing before they even went in the tunnel.

"Natsu if you try to get pass second base while we're in there I'm pushing you out of the boat." Lucy said as he helped her in.

"Aw Lucy, you know I wouldn't do that. They have camera's in this ride you know." Natsu grinned joining after her.

He wrapped his arm around Lucy and cuddled with her during the ride, occasionally kissing her forehead or temple whenever he felt her move closer. When the ride was over Wendy had a dreamy far off look in her eyes while Lucy looked pissed.

"When I said not to pass second I didn't mean first base as well!" She growled.

"Ah, I had a good time though with you. Love." Natsu grinned.

Lucy growled and grabbed Natsu's sweater, pulling his lips down to hers. Doranbolt covered Wendy's eyes who started giggling.

"Natsu always knows how to push Lucy's buttons." She giggled.

"Well one of these days he's going to push the wrong one and get slapped."

"That day has already happened, hehehehe."

"So Wendy, I think we've spent enough time on this double date." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy pulled his hand away and pouted, "aw Doranbolt. Okay, but there's one more ride I want to go on before we leave!"

"Leave? And where will you two be going?" Natsu asked.

"It's a secret." Wendy winked.

"What she meant to say was none of your business."

"Mest when did you get so mean? Before you started dating Wendy you used to be so nice to me." Natsu faked whined.

"She made me realize how idiotic you were."

"I did no such thing Doranbolt, I just made you realize that my idiocy is nothing compared to Natsu's."

"Either way both of you are calling Natsu and idiot." Lucy said.

"You-you-you-"

"Come on, what's that ride you wanted to go on?" Doranbolt asked.

"The Ferris wheel! The Ferris wheel!" Wendy cheered.

"AND THEN THEY IGNORE ME?!" Natus asked as they walked away.

"Natsu, it's love day. Stop caring about them and start seeing only me." Lucy said.

Natsu turned around and smiled, admiring how beautiful Lucy looked.

"You're right, come on. Let's beat them to the Ferris wheel!" Natsu cheered picking up Lucy.

She squealed and hugged onto her dear life as he ran towards the Ferris wheel. Wendy giggled and Dornabolt looked down at her.

"Would you like me to sweep you off your feet?" He asked.

"Nah, you're not a prince charming Doranbolt." Wendy said perfectly happy with walking with him.

"Not a prince? Well then what am I?"

"Hmm, I imagine you more as a monster."

"A monster?!"

"Yeah, and I'm the only human whose tried to befriend and understand you."

"What?"

"Come on Doranbolt, be honest. You were pretty mean until I came around, I never saw you with any girl."

"Because I only had my eyes set on you."

Wendy blushed bright red, "liar."

"It's true, right from the moment Natsu introduced us."

Wendy bit her lip and looked somewhere else, squeezing Doranbolt's hand. He smirked and stood in line behind Lucy and Natsu, who was on the ground panting.

"You used to be so energetic Natsu, what happened?" Doranbolt asked.

"I, don't, know." Natsu breathed.

"Are you insinuating that I've gotten fat?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

Natsu's eyes widened, "no! Not at all Lucy!"

"You are, aren't you? I've gotten fat, haven't I?" Lucy started crying.

"Lucy, no, you're beautiful!"

"Then why'd you call me fat?"

Doranbolt moved himself and Wendy a step away from the bickering couple, pushing them inside of the Ferris wheel and locking the door right after ordering the worker to move them up so they couldn't escape.

"That wasn't very nice." Wendy said as the next one came.

"I did it for their own good, by the time they come back down they'll be best friends." Doranbolt said helping her in.

"And if not then I get to you buy dinner for the next 7 dates!"

"Deal, if I win though I get to buy your meal for the next 10."

"Sure, flaunt around that you have more money than me Doranbolt. Real mature."

Doranbolt only laughed as he moved Wendy into his lap.

"I love you Wendy." He whispered nibbling on his ear.

"You already know I love you back, so much. Thank you Doranbolt." Wendy whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For what?"

"Loving me, choosing me, dating me, staying with me, everything."

"Wendy, I don't think I couldn't have fallen in love with you."

Wendy giggled and kissed him.

"Lucy, I love you and your body. I would continue to love you even if you're fat, though you're not!"

"Aw Natsu, I'm surprised today wasn't actually such a bad day." Lucy cooed snuggling in the crook of his neck.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Natsu, remember last Valentine's Day? You forgot it was Valentine's Day then left me waiting for you while you went out and did God only knows what?"

"I made it up to you though?"

"Did you? We tried to go to several restaurants but they were all packed and we were forced to spend Valentine's Day at Chucky Cheese!"

"We had a good time, remember us playing DDR?"

Lucy started laughing as she pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"What do you say we ditch Wendy and Mest before they ditch us?" She whispered.

"Now Lucy, that is a brilliant idea."

When Wendy and Doranbolt got off of the ride, Lucy and Natsu were no where in sight. Wendy received a text from them explaining how they left.

"Thank God, come on. I still have your present." Doranbolt grinned.

Wendy rolled her eyes and slipped her hand in his own.

"Happy Valentine's again Doranbolt."

"Happy V day Wendy."

"Happy Love day Lucy."

"Happy Valentine's Day Natsu."


End file.
